childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Narnia
Description The Chronicles of Narnia is a series of seven fantasy novels for children written by C. S. Lewis. A classic of children's literature, it is the author's best-known work, having sold over 100 million copies in 41 languages. Kelly, Clint (2006) "Dear Mr. Lewis". Respone 29. "The seven books of Narnia have sold more than 100 million copies in 30 languages, nearly 20 million in the last 10 years alone."Edward, Guthmann (2005-12-11). "'Narnia' tries to cash in on dual audience". www.sfgate.com (San Francisco Chronicle). "In the 55 years since the first "Narnia" installment was published, the books have sold more than 95 million copies in 41 languages." Written by Lewis between 1949 and 1954 and illustrated by Pauline Baynes, The Chronicles of Narnia have been adapted many times, for radio, television, stage, and cinema. In addition to many traditional Christian themes, the series takes characters and ideas from Greek and Roman myths, as well as from traditional British and Irish fairy tales. The Chronicles of Narnia present the adventures of children who play central roles in the unfolding history of the fictional realm of Narnia, a place where animals talk, magic is common, and good battles evil. All of the books, except The Horse and His Boy, have as the main characters children from our world, who are magically taken to Narnia, where they are called upon to help the lion Aslan save Narnia. Readers' Reviews 1 I have read the first two books, and to tell the truth I'm shocked. While the first book was simply bad written, the second was blatant propaganda of religious extremism. If you don't want your children to end up shahids, don't allow them to touch this book. — Hellerick 12:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) 2 This is an excellent series of books. It's pretty much the only series I read and own. I've learned a lot from C.S. Lewis's work, and the Chronicles puts many good lessons into entertaining stories. The only book I somewhat disliked was Prince Caspian (a little bit boring), but it all makes sense after reading the whole series. Great books! 14:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) 3 I'd recommend this series as modern classics of children's literature. Christian themes are strong throughout the series, although I think C.S. Lewis never maintained these stories were entirely allegorical. The children who are the main characters are well portrayed - they sometimes get things wrong, make mistakes, or are deliberately mean. The morality is strong throughout the series. Several of the books feature spirits of trees, water, the earth etc. which are drawn from Greek mythology rather than Biblical / Christian tradition - this could serve to confuse uninformed readers, so the books should not be seen as a clear presentation of Christian message. My favourites are The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Prince Caspian is by far the weakest, in my opinion. 4 By far one of the best series of books I have ever read, if you haven't read these books you must read them! Entertaining, exciting, adventure-packed, and filled with many moral lessons. Prince Caspian is a long way behind the other books. My favourite of the seven is The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, followed by The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. 5 Brilliant, very good series!!! 6 I liked them all but ''Prince Caspian'' was not very good. 7 A really good series. My favourite book is ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader''. I like ''Prince Caspian'', although it isn't my favourite. My worst is ''The Horse and His Boy''. Brilliant series! 8 These books are wonderful, and though these are children's books and the first few are very simply written, I'd recommend them to anyone who like imaginative works. Most people will like them, unless they're prejudiced against morality or any hint and form of Christianity. 9 I have read all the books and I liked them all very much. 10 Please add your review here. Books in the Series C. S. Lewis wrote seven Chronicles of Narnia; in chronological and publication order they are: There is much debate in what order the books should be read; some people suggest reading them in chronological order while others suggest publication order. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 8+ *Read Aloud Age: 7+ Narnia is a fantasy world inhabited by lots of strange creatures, including Witches, Giants, Boggles, Minotauors and others. Magic is present throughout the series, with the "only way" to get to Narnia being by magic. In The Magician's Nephew and The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Jadis a.k.a. the White Witch uses magic spells to get to her own ends. In The Silver Chair, the Lady of the Green Kirtle uses magic spells as well. The whole world is said to be governed by magic, and the "deeper magic from the dawn of time" is mentioned in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. In three books there are spirits of trees and waters, with some from Greek mythology. There is a fair bit of fighting in all of the books, but not graphic and not described very much. If you like this you might like *''The Hobbit'' by J. R. R. Tolkien is another fantasy-adventure, although a little more difficult than Narnia. *''The Lord of the Rings'' by J. R. R. Tolkien is set in the same world as The Hobbit, and is split into three volumes, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and The Return of the King. It is a classic of fantasy-adventure, similar to Narnia in some ways, but is written for adults. It is also very long. External Links *[http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page WikiNarnia, a wiki for everything related to The Chronicles of Narnia.] References Navigational links Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Talking Animals Category:Battles Category:Magic Category:Allegory Category:Fighting Category:Christian Fiction Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15